The present invention generally relates to the field of computing, and more particularly to the capturing of data changes.
Change capture (e.g. change data capture) technology utilizes the database recovery log from the source database to determine the changes that occur in the database. This has impact, both in resources and in administration, for the source database and the system on which it resides. Change capture solutions may encompass a variety of use cases that may include homogeneous replication, heterogeneous replication, and event publishing.